


Boxed in to Your Role

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: The box that Samantha fled in never was there. Now Samantha is linked to two passengers, making her life harder and much more dangerous.
Relationships: Simon Laurent & Grace Monroe, The Cat & Grace Monroe (Infinity Train), The Cat & Simon Laurent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Boxed in to Your Role

Simon and Samantha ran hard and fast. A ghom so close to this car didn’t make sense with Samantha, but ever since the usurpation, the train was being twisted and turned by human hands, who didn’t know how things worked. They were being run into a dead end when suddenly a loud crash sounded behind them. The ghom cried out in pain and Samantha glanced back, causing Simon to do the same. A slightly taller, dark skinned human girl kicked the ghom to its side, then grabbed Simon’s wrist. Without a word, she tugged Simon up a wall of boxes and then jumped. Samantha followed, grabbing Simon’s bag and jumping after them.

After they got out, and caught their breaths, Simon was the first to speak. “You saved us.”

“Well, yeah. Of course I did.”

Samantha tilted her head at the new child, curious as to why a denizen wasn’t assisting her as well. Samantha rubbed against Simon’s leg, causing him to look down. “My lunch! Thanks Samantha.” He patted her head.

“Hey, careful now.” She told him playfully.

“Woah, talking cat.”

“First time talking to a denizen of this train?”

“Denizen? You mean you live here?”

“Yes, but let’s talk in the next car. It’ll be much safer than out in the open.”


End file.
